The Storm
by Jessica Jeager
Summary: Eren was at home sick and Levi was taking care of him. Suddenly, all of the lights go out and the worst storm happens. Eren x Levi


It was cold and thundering outside. Eren had gotten sick with the flu and Levi was the only person there to take care of him.

Armin was gone out of town to see family, and Mikasa went on a business trip. Eren was lying on the couch with a blanket over him, and Levi was in the kitchen doing something.

"I'm sorry you have to put up with my sickness_,_" Eren said.

"Eren, please, don't worry. I don't mind taking care of you." Levi said. After all, Eren was his boyfriend.

"I know. I just feel like a burden." Eren stated, interrupted with a cough. Levi was walking in the living room with two bowls in his hand. He gave one to Eren.

"Eat this." Levi said. It was some vegetable stew. Eren loved Levi's stew, though Eren was the one who was usually cooking for them.

"Thanks." Eren said, carefully grabbing the hot bowl form Levi's hands.

"Don't worry." Levi said, a small smile across his face.

Eren always broke into a red blush on his face when he saw Levi smile. Though it only lasted a few seconds, Eren loved it.

"Blushing already, what did I do this time?" Levi teased as Eren got redder.

"Your smile. I fall for it everytime." Eren said. Levi felt a small blush spread across his face.

Thunder roared outside the small house. Levi got up and looked out the window. "That's odd. There's thunder but no rain." He said, worried.

A few years ago Levi had been in a tornado. He was seriously injured. But it was where Eren and him finally got together. Eren was by him through his healing, and even took care of him. What was a worried frown slowly formed into a smile on Levi's face at the thought of Eren. Only Eren didn't see it, he was eating.

"I hope it's not another tornado." Eren said, worried as well.

Their house was small, simple. Simple living room with a family couch and a small loveseat. A circle rug on the floow and a fireplace not too far from Eren, on the family couch. A simple Medium-sized wall TV, that Levi had turned to the news.

"Hey, I was watching that." Eren mumbled slowly.

"I'm trying to watch the news, Brat. I want to see the weather." Levi stated.

Through a long ten minutes of murdering, drugs, and gay stories (that annoyed Eren and Levi) they finally got to the news.

"A 80% chance of rain, with a tornado warning. I suggest if you have a basement or underground hideout, to get to it now." The news reporter stated firmly.

Thunder roared louder in the house.

Levi and Eren owned a cat, her name was Candy. Max started jumping and clawing around the room like crazy.

"Looks like she senses the tornado." Eren said calmly, picking up the cat. Candy was shaking in Eren's lap, scared. "Don't worry." Eren said comforting the cat in an innocent voice.

Eren's innocent voice always made Levi blush.

Eren smirked when he saw Levi. "W-What?" Levi asked, embarrassed.

"Guess you're blushing already, too?" Eren smirked.

"Shut up, brat." Levi stated, laughingly.

Thunder roared even louder, seeming closer to Eren and Levi's house.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

* * *

Lighting was clear and Eren and Levi could see it perfectly. Levi quickly grabbed Eren and ran out the living room.

Eren dropped the cat in shock. "Candy!" He said, falling from the pain in his legs, due to his sickness of the flu.

"Eren!" Levi said.

"Please go find protection! I can't move!"

Levi slowly nodded, tears filling his eyes. He didn't want Eren to see him cry. He quickly turned around and ran out the house.

In only minutes, the house started to shake. Then, a burst of wind went through their house. the windows blasted open, cutting Eren and Candy severely. The cat gave out a loud yowl, and Eren pulled her close.

* * *

In just seconds, the tornado had passed by. Levi slowly came out of their underground hideout, Immediately running towards the house to find Eren.

He heard Candy meowing in sadness, walking and pawing at Eren, who was passed out.

"Eren!" Levi said shocked, and picked up Eren.

Levi wished to only see Eren's beautiful turquoise eyes. But they were closed.

Levi held Eren close to him. He wanted to find a hospital, but wasn't sure if one was still up.

He picked up the phone, and dialed 911.

"Hello, 911, how may I help you?"

"Yes, my u-um...Friend...Is passed out in our house." Levi said, stuttering.

"Do you know what caused the incident?" the lady over the phone asked.

_Shit, I don't have time for 20 questions. _Levi thought to himself.

"Yes, a tornado passed by my house. My friend was stuck and couldn't move."

"Would you like police or ambulance assistance?"

_What does it look like I need, bitch?_

"Ambulance, please." Levi said.

"There should be one to you shortly."

"Thank you, bye."

"Goodbye."

Levi sat on his knees, with a passed out Eren on his lap. Levi cried.

"I love you, Eren. I'm not letting you die." Levi said through a sniff.

Soon, he heard police sirens and ambulances.

"Took them long enough." Levi groaned.

* * *

"Alright, put him on the bed. We'll drive him to the hospital. Would you like to ride with him?" The police asked.

"Yes, please." Levi answered.

As they drove to the hospital, Levi help Eren's hand.

"He should be better by a week." The nurse said. Levi nodded.

**After a week **

as Levi walked up to the hospital, we walked to Eren's room. He remembered it, because he's been there to visit him everyday since the tornado. Even though Eren was unconscious, Levi still talked to him.

He walked in to surprise, as Eren was lying there awake, watching TV.

"Eren!" Levi ran. Eren turned around. "Levi!" He yelled.

Levi hugged Eren as tight as he could. "You're finally awake." Levi said.

"I know. I'm glad." Eren said. "Can I tell you something?" He asked.

Levi nodded, confused and worried.

"I heard you when you talked to me. Even though I was asleep, I was listening." He said.

Levi quickly blushed. "O-oh." He stuttered.

"Let's just go home, alright?" Eren asekd.

"Of course." Levi said.

After signing papers and paying bills, Levi and Eren walked out of the hospital.

"I'm glad you're okay. I don't know what i'd do without you." Levi said.

"I love you, Levi." Said Eren.

"I love you too, Brat." Levi teased, leaning in for the perfect kiss.


End file.
